Silently Crying
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Tsuna's death was never supposed to happen. Behind Byakuran's smile, he weeps. Byakuran x Tsuna...may contain Mature scenes...WILL be moved to M by next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(Coughs to self) A-hem..this story will probably be moved to Mature...maybe next chapter...

This is a story that I am working on with a friend. Most of the story will be written by her...(I'm just helping a bit)

Takes place in the TYL arc, and this is another version of how Byakuran might have felt about Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except for this cookie (holds out an oreo)

* * *

Byakuran's smiled and stretched his hand out to Tsuna who was walking towards him, the other Vongola members following close behind. Before Byakuran was able to say anything a loud bang from a gun covered his words.

There was the smell of blood. Somebody was dying. His ears were ringing as his eyes widened in surprise, fearing for the worst. Of all the victims it could've been, it was Tsuna's body lurched back.

So it really was Tsuna who got shot. ..._Why? _

Tsuna started to fall, his eyes widened at the surprise attack until he saw Byakuran's equally wide eyes and his ghost of a faded smile as he stretched out his arm. Three seconds felt like hours,...months,...years...

Though grimacing at the pain, Tsuna then smiled and mouthed several words that spelled out 'arrivederci' as his eyes shut, never to open again, when he hit the ground. The surprised Vongola members screamed out and ran to their boss.

Gokudera fell to his knees and cradled Tsuna's limp body screaming, "Jyuudaime!! Please... Jyuudaime!"

As tears streamed out of Goukudera's large green eyes, the salty drops fell on to Tsuna's already cold face. A blue sword rushed out in the speed of lightning and attacked the white demon's subordinates. Yamamoto left a trail of water drops but he moved too fast to see his face.

"hahahaha..." Byakuran laughed as he bowed his head down towards his hands, "Hahahaha... HAHAHAH" Byakuran threw back his head spreading a large smile on his face. _This is just another one of those stupid nightmares that plague my mind. Tsuna promised me he would come back...He will...Tsuna please stop joking around..._As Byakuran's mind raced with these thoughts, the rest of the Vongola members started to charge in. Byakuran's 4 subordinates including the subordinate that shot Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's arm.

Smiling, the subordinate responsible for the Vongola Jyuudaime's death yelled, "Now is no time to be laughing, sir! We got your father's revenge—those bastards are pretty angry though, we'd better get out of here!"

* * *

At the age of 7, Byakuran was told that he would be one of the leaders of a very ancient mafia family. Byakuran had never wanted to be part of this. He wanted a normal family...a normal life. But no matter how many times he protested, kicked, bit, screamed... the end result would always be the same. He WILL be the next leader even if it means using force.

"Come on, we must get there on time to meet Iemitsu," his father, Hiroyuki, growled, pulling on his son's arm impatiently.

Devoid of emotion, the middle schooler could only follow. How long has it been since he had showed even the tiniest bit of emotion ? A week? A month? A year? Byakuran had lost count. It was easy to know what his father was thinking. His father actually had a simple mind. Befriend the family, know its secrets, and destroy it from the inside, that's how he worked.

Byakuran looked at his hands silently. Though appearing clean, they were actually filthy from the many times they had shed blood. He was no longer innocent. It's been like that for quite some time actually.

"Iemitsu-san, I would like to meet my son, Byakuran." Hiroyuki roughly grabbed his son by the shoulder and shoved him out.

Byakuran merely looked up at the friendly face with emotionless eyes.

"He's in high school right now."

_I'm in middle school, you lame excuse of a father._ But Byakuran only looked on quietly.

Perhaps there was a sudden flash of emotion in his eyes, or his finger twitched, but Iemitsu seemed to see right through him.

He grinned. "High school, huh? Well, that's a shame. My son's only in elementary school." Turning around, he waved at two figures in the distance. "Tsuna! Come over here for a sec!"

It was a mother and a son. They were smiling and laughing happily while sharing an ice cream cone. Byakuran couldn't help but wince at the sight. It had been years since he was that close to his own mother, and even then, she was sickly and never seemed to be awake when he had the time to visit. Now, it was too late. The little boy, he couldn't be older than 7, suddenly waved and hugged his mother one more time before running up to his father. Is that what it's like...to have a mother?

"This is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, introduce yourself." And yet, even though they were the same words, Iemitsu's were more gentle, more caring than those of Hiroyuki's.

Tsuna gave a toothy smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Byakuran, leave us." Hiroyuki made his name sound as if it were a contagious disease.

"Tsuna, could you go play with Byakuran-kun until I'm done talking?"

"Hai!" Grabbing the older student by the hand, Tsuna dragged him away.

"So Bya-kun, what do you want to play?"

_Bya-kun?_ He merely shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, Tsunayoshi." Either ways, he was too old to be playing with an elementary schooler anyways. It would actually be best if he didn't grow closer to the kid.

"Tsuna."

"Huh?" Byakuran looked down in surprise. "What?"

"You can call me Tsuna. Everybody does."

He nodded wordlessly. Again, they simply walked for a couple of minutes. Any minute now, and his father would call his name to leave. They sat on a bench.

"It's okay if you don't like me."

"Pardon?"

"Most of the kids in my school call me stupid and useless," Tsuna confessed sheepishly, "but my mommy told me that everybody changes. Even I can change. I'm going to change from someone useless to someone everybody likes. So I'm going to make you like me someday!"

This child...so innocent...Is this elementary schooler really going to be the next Vongola Jyuudaime? It was pretty ironic, the thought that this kid would soon become the leader of a very dangerous mafia family. The corner of Byakuran's mouth twitched a bit.

"Hey you almost smiled!" Tsuna shouted gleefully. Jumping off the bench, he moved his face closer to Byakuran's. "Smile for me."

"No."

Tsuna frowned. Grabbing Byakuran's cheeks, he pulled them upwards into an awkward smile. "You smile too little."

An angry vein popped on the side of Byakuran's head as he also grabbed Tsuna's cheeks and pulled them downward. "And you smile too much."

Pause...the sight of Tsuna frowning and yet smiling at the same time looked too hilarious.

Slowly, Byakuran's cheeks lifted into a real smile as he couldn't control the laughter in him any longer. Tsuna, though appearing to be frowning, giggled as well.

And as he smiled for the first time in years, Byakuran felt more...human again.

* * *

"God, they're all monsters! Especially the Guardian of the Cloud and the Guardian of the Mist! Together, they killed half of our minors—the other half just barely got away...I thought they hated eachother!" huffed Byakuran's subordinate. "But the Vongola head is now really dead! Now we just need to get ready to kill the rest of them...Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran covered his face with his hands, muffling his continuous laughing. Finally he replied in a calm voice "Follow me..." He continued to laugh—but dared not to face his subordinate's direction for fear of losing it there. He turned and walked straight into a dark corridor.

As he did so, the subordinate saw something glistening. Even though it was true that Byakuran was laughing with his usual smirk, there was a silver glint of something, like maybe water on his face.

As they seemed to be shrouded in darkness the subordinate started to feel uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. "Byakuran-sama? Ano, There is something on your face..." and as he reached out, purple eyes glinted in the darkness—in the same moment the subordinate screamed in pain.

His hand hit the wall and slid down and he fell to the floor writhing in pain clutching his stump of a hand. "…Byaku…" The blood spoted face of Byakuran drew closer. The subordinate gasped, his eyes widening in feare not because of his boss' blood covered smirk, but because of the tears that slowly ran down his face...

"Who told you to shoot?" whispered Byakuran as his smile grew wider, but it was no longer a happy smile. It was twisted with malice and anger. "Was it that old geezer's ghost or something?"

"Byaku-"

"Sorry, I don't forgive..."

Byakuran let a white light swirl around his ring then lifted his subordinate's face, "you have to die for me...heh"

Blood squirted from every direction from what used to be a human. Byakuran's once white and silver clothes was splattered with blood. _I really am a monster..._

He used his hands to wip away his red tears, smearing red blotches all over his face. The smirk was still glued to his face as he strode out of the dark corridor where he met Shouichi sitting down on the near by passageway listening to his headphones.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Wow. The second chapter came out quicker than I expected. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing (goes to sob in corner)

lol, It would definitely be VERY helpful if the readers reviewed. My friend is getting depressed with the lack of reviews...

Oh and special thanks to these following people who bothered to review:

Wayra  
Ryukansen

RuByMoOn17

Orpheus-karo

disciplinaryprefect

* * *

"Looks like you exploded..." Shouichi took off his headphones and stood up. "I don't know how on earth he pissed you off that much, but he is...was your subordinate. I suggest that you not kill any more of them considering we already lost a lot from the fight with the Vongola..." He was cut off the second Byakuran grabbed his wrist to pull him into his arms. "Hey! Now look at what you did. My clothes have blood on them."

Pulling away, he lifted his arm to examine the blood stain on his white clothes. _Darn, they were new too._

"heh..." If you looked closely at the side of Shouichi's face, you would've noticed that it had a blood smudge on it.

_They say tears are the closest thing you could find to blood. Whose could it be? The blood of maybe one of our fallen subordinates, maybe from the bastard I just killed,...or maybe..._Byakuran slowly lifted Shouichi's head, and bent down to lick off the blood.

Shouichi's eyes widened as he shivered slightly at the feel of Byakuran's tongue sliding ever so gently across his cheek. "What the hell are you doing?!" Shouichi pushed against Byakuran's chest and lifted his face to glare at his boss. His glare faltered, as he noted that Byakuran's eyes were filled with hysteria_. So scary...is Byakuran...mad?_

_Tsuna..._

A wide grin spread across Byakuran's face. "I think I just found my new toy..." Byakuran licked the end of Shouichi's nose and brushed his snowy white hair across Shouichi's right check to whisper into his ear, "Do you get what I mean—"

"Stop joking around…" Shouichi said firmly although it was evident that he was clearly blushing. "Besides now is not the time! They're still after us, you know!"

_What am I doing?_

Byakuran sighed and stepped back. "Gosh you saw right through me...Shou-kun" he winked mischievously. "We'd better wash up or God knows what the others might think when they see us both like this. Good night, my cute little toy..."

Byakuran strode off waving as he turned to the next passageway.

* * *

..._What was I going to do to Shouichi...No matter how close the resemblance is...he is not Tsuna..._

Byakuran continued to smirk until he heard the automatic doors of his office close shut, leaving him alone.

_So in the end, I'm alone? _

After what seemed like forever, Byakuran let his back lean against the empty, colorless wall as he let his numb body slide down to the floor.

He unbuttoned the straps on the neck part of his clothes. Taking a deep breath, he heaved himself up and dragged himself to the shower room. He was tired.

A flash of light caught his eye and for a moment, he saw a face. He turned his head in surprise only to lower his gaze. It was the mirror. Of course...it was only his reflection.

A bloody Byakuran with no expression was reflected. The smile was long gone.

_"Smile for me"_

_"no" _

He un-zipped the blood-stained clothes and threw them in a corner. He would burn them later. Then turned on the faucet, Byakuran splashed his face with cold water while watching the red...almost pink water wash down the drain.

He looked back in the mirror. Though the blood was gone his face remained expressionless.

_"You smile too little" _

_"And you smile too much"_

With trembling fingers he gently pulled his lips to a smile. It looked more like a sneer.

_This is so ironic._

After doing so he chuckled until somehow in the mirror, he was able to see the falling figure again, and Tsuna's slowly moving lips...'arriveder-'

CRACK!

Byakuran punched the mirror letting the blood from his fingers find their way through the cracks on the mirror. _Why?_ There was no pain. It didn't hurt.

_Why was it you?_

He turned on the shower and let the burning hot water hit his face, making it impossible to tell whether or not he really was crying.

_It should've been me..._

Byakuran smiled to himself as he walked out of the airport. It's been 5 years. 5 years, and the small boy with the chestnut-colored eyes was all he could ever think of during that time. The last time he saw the boy (_Tsuna was it?) _was when he was 11. Tsuna was 7 at that time.

Tsuna, it was because of him that he could smile, that he could look forward to tomorrow. Byakuran was not alone during those 5 years. He hired agents to spy on him, to find everything they could about the boy.

_Sawada Tsuna had a home tutor named Reborn. His closest friends are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. He has a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko (Byakuran chose to discard that piece of information and fired the spy responsible for mentioning that). He was originally called No-Good Tsuna at first, but eventually came to have many friends, all varying in age and gender. He and his supposed Guardians were challenged by the Varia, but Tsuna defeated the leader, Xanxus..._

And now, finally, after 5 long years of waiting, his father had finally decided to make a move and go back to Japan to _chat_ with Iemitsu some more.

"Don't get any weird thoughts. I don't want you to ruin my plan." Hiroyuki still looked the same as ever. It was as if time had stopped for the old man. Perhaps, one day, when his time has come, he would simply close his eyes and never open them again. Till then, Byakuran could only count the minutes.

Byakuran just smiled and stuffed another chip in his mouth. "Of course not,... _father_."

Hiroyuki gave him a disapproving look. Ever since that one day where they went to meet Iemitsu, his son seemed to have turned into a...smiling _**freak**_. Could it have been from the influence of Iemitsu's son? It really was not that hard to discover Byakuran's endless obsession over the Vongola brat. He would soon learn that life isn't as generous…nor is it forgiving.

Byakuran found his target walking around the streets with his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera was it? Sawada Tsuna…it was as though he had gotten more and more beautiful over the years, as if he was really a girl. How did such a delicate-looking boy defeat the feared Varia's Xanxus?

Tsuna stopped walking and froze where he was.

"Tsuna? What is it?" Yamamoto asked in concern.

"I just had the feeling that someone was following us." Byakuran quickly hid behind a fence just as Tsuna turned his head.

"Could it be...an assassin sent to kill you?!" Gokudera turned around as well, his dynamites ready in his hands. "I'll protect you, Jyuudaime."

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay!" Tsuna said hurriedly. "It was only just a feeling."

"Demo-"

But Tsuna was sure he saw something; a flash of white before it disappeared behind a nearby fence. If it really was an assassin, then he would really prefer not to get his friends involved. After all, he had his dying will pills given to him by Basil. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I have something to do. You can go first."

"But Jyuudaime-"

Yamamoto grabbed the gray-haired student by his shoulder. He was quick to catch the seriousness in his friend's eyes. "Come on, let's go. Just call us if you have any problem."

Tsuna nodded and watched his quarreling friends disappear down the road. "Okay, you can come out now."

* * *

Tsuna was half-expecting someone like Hibari or Mukuro. If it really was the Guardian of the Cloud or the Guardian of the Mist... well, he'd probably be screwed. An assassin...he could probably handle.

Before he knew it, Tsuna was on the ground, pinned down by an unfamiliar white-haired boy. His eyes widened. _So it really is an assassin?_

"Tsuna-kun!" Byakuran took hold of a strand of the middle schooler's hair and brought it up to his nose, breathing in its scent...the scent of...strawberries? 5 years...5 years of waiting.

_And he knows me?_ "Who... are you?"

..."Ehh?! You don't remember me?" _Even though I remembered you? Even though you're the one I only think of?_

Tsuna only shook his head. "No" The appearance of the stranger was really starting to frighten him and he really needed to make it to school on time before the school disciplinary committee chairman, Hibari Kyouya had an excuse 'bite him to death.' ...not that Hibari really needed an excuse.

Normally, when someone whom you loved and cared for deeply forgets about you, you would most likely fall into a depression or list some possible clues to hopefully bring back the person's memories. That is what a normal person would do.

Byakuran is not a normal person.

_Perhaps...it's better if he didn't remember._ Wrapping his arms tighter on the already uncomfortable boy, Byakuran gently licked Tsuna's cheek. "Then I look forward to creating new memories with you."

* * *

Byakuran wrapped a towel around his waist, taking care not to step on the shards of the broken mirror, and then reached up to grab another towel to dry his wet hair. He winced in pain, noticing for the first time his bleeding hand.

Byakuran stared at the hand for a minute. Licking the wound, he grinned as mouthed out 'arrivederci' before leaving the shower room.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Reminisce

Ohayo, my kawaii readers!! Kufufufu….  
Anyways, it's finally out XD the third chapter… originally there was supposed to be a mature scene in this one, I mean a REALLY mature scene, but because of my pure and innocent mind (coughcough) I decided to delay it to the next chapter… I think my friend is brainstorming the ideas right now...  
Also, as you continue reading, some of you may notice a similarity with a chapter from my Arrivedercci story.

Disclaimer: The day I own Hitman Reborn is the day Hibari Kyouya knocks at my door wearing a sparkly pink fairy costume.

I would right down the names of those who gave me awesome comments, but at the moment, I'm feeling lazy,…maybe next time…but please just know…YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! XD…by the way, I LOVE REVIEWS (hinthint)

* * *

Shouichi splashed cold water on his face attempting to get rid of remnants of Byakuran's saliva, and to cool down his burning cheeks

Shouichi splashed cold water on his face attempting to get rid of remnants of Byakuran's saliva, and to cool down his burning cheeks. They would always feel hot when his boss would tease him like that.

But he knew...even with his boss's teasing words, there were no genuine feelings...no love, not even adoration, at least it wasn't the same if he were to talk to Tsunayoshi-san...

Compared to Tsunayoshi-san, he was just the doll, the human-sized doll which Byakuran would use only when his real toy was gone.

"Shouichi-sama, where are you going?"

"out"

"Where?"

"just out"

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"Could I just have some time to myself?"

"As you wish, Shouichi-sama..."

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Shouichi sighed as he shooed away the Cervello. Why they seemed to be attached to him, he may never know.

_It's all my fault..._

He rocked back and forth on a lonely swing in Namimori's park. How long had it been since he had visited the park? The park seemed to always be full of little children was empty today.

_Everything happened because of me..._

Though the blood stains Byakuran had left on his clothes were long gone, the metallic scent of blood still remained, no matter how hard he scrubbed at them with soap.

_If I weren't born, perhaps none of this would've happened._

There was a shuffling of feet behind him. Instinctively, Shouichi grabbed the revolver hidden in his pocket. "Who's there?"

"Yare-yare, and just when I was hoping to be alone," the Guardian of the Thunder sighed.

"L-Lambo?!"

* * *

The sunrays slipped through small cracks in-between the leaves of the forest and reflected off of some of his gleaming white hair. Byakuran stopped and stared at the patches between the leaves while inhaling the refreshing scent of pine. Byakuran's smirk that was placed since last night disappeared as the rising sun's burning rays glared down at him. The pain was still there, but it had dulled somewhat. But even after he had taken care of his bleeding fist, he couldn't sleep. It was impossible for him to sleep.

He had decided to go for a walk and left with out thinking. Before he knew it, Byakuran had already arrived at a forest...the forest... where he knew... He walked past the bushes, taking care not to rip his clothes, and saw the lonely black polished wood coffin with the Vongola trade mark placed on the top of it. _So it really wasn't a dream..._He brought his smirk back up again, but it was trembling just like his fingers that reached out to open the closed lid. Slowly he did open it letting the sweet scent of flowers the escape it. They engulfed him, swallowing away his loneliness...and yet the emptiness was still there…

_Tsunayo-...Tsuna..._He removed his trembling hands from the coffin lid and slid the back of his right hand down Tsuna's face. _Cold…_A salty drop of water landed on Tsuna's cold face and slid down on to the chestnut brown locks of hair that had grown longer over the years. There was no smile on Byakuran's face. If there was, then it was long gone.

There were no longer any expressions... only tears that continued to fall on Tsuna. _Tsuna...Tsuna...Tsuna...you idiot! Why the hell did you trust me? I told you to stay away..._

Byakuran pounded on the wooden lid and winced. His fist hadn't even started healing yet.

_Arrivedercci...of all the words you could've said, why that? What does arrivedercci mean?? When, you can never wake up again...When...I can never truly feel your warmth...any more..._

* * *

"Hey… don't touch that! I'm still working on that!… And stop sending flowers…especially those anemones. It's creepy-" Shouichi was shortly cut off with Byrakuran's face only 3 cm's away from his face. 3 centimeters more, and their lips would've touched. "What are you doing?"

"Heh Shou-kun Don't you love being my toy??" asked Byakuran as he lifted Shouichi's head with his right index finger.

"Hey…ah!" Shouichi let out a small shriek and shuddered when Byakuran ran his left index finger down Shouichi's spine. Turning a couple of shades red, he couldn't help but feel hot. "Lam—"

Lam-?

"….Lam? As in Lam—bo?" A smirk grew wider across Byakuran's face. Byakuran's left hand crept around to the front of the body—and slid the index finger from the collar bone down to the chest fingering the area—

"Ah!...Lam—As in I want lamb meat tonight!" and as Shouichi said the rest of the sentence, he pushed Byakuran away blushing deeply. _Heh… You think I don't know about Lambo? I don't have any right to say anything to you but you're a fun toy. Since I am a monster... Don't get too close to me...I destroy others' happiness... You're lucky Shou-chan... you're similar to Tsuna so I guarantee your life…heh..._

"Byakuran! I have organized the information about where the Vongola may be located but there is no specific answer yet!" Leo replied, struggling to read from the stack of papers he held in his hands along with the bouquet of flowers.

_Hmmm... How long Leo is going to pretend to be Leo? Honestly, he is starting to get boring._

"Okay, okay." Byakuran let Shouichi put his headphones on his ears and slip away. "Hey, Shou-chan! Next time I will send over some white lilies"

"Don't bring anything!" Shouichi stated firmly and left the room.

"A-hem…" Leo continued, wondering if he would have to repeat what he just said, "Umm…did you hear what I…"

"You don't need to work so hard in finding the Vongola members Oh, you can give me the White lilies now They were heavy, right? heheh" Leo's face was covered with the bouquet flowers. Byakuran lightly lifted the flowers out of his hands; it only covered his shoulder length. He looked at the flowers and his smile faded.

_"Byakuran means 'white lily' doesn't it?" A thin slender hand slid through though his white hair. Tsuna's head was lying on his lap as his arm reached out to stroke his hair. Byakuran gently lifted up, Tsuna placing one hand on his neck and one behind his head and gently kissed one of his eyes. He bent his head down and breathed on Tsuna's neck…"Byaka… wait…"_

"Byakuran-sama?" Leo asked.

"…oh yeah You can go know!" Byakuran placed his large smirk back on his face. Leo gazed into his eyes lightly, took a few steps back bowed and left the room. Byakuran grabbed one the vases from the corner of his desk and left to the bathroom. He looked at his shattered reflection as he filled the vase up with water and placed the flowers inside. The blood had long dried and left dark stains.

_I should get a new mirror..._

Hugging the vase close towards his chest he slid down to the bathroom floor and looked out of the left window on the far side of the shower room. The full moon was out. "White anemones under the full moon huh…" Byakuran set the vase in-between his legs and stared up at it as an old memory hit him. "Ptfff…" used one hand too cover his moth from laughing out loud.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna! You want to do THAT again?"

_That?_ Byakuran tightened his grip on the pipeline of Tsuna's house at the words of one of Tsuna's friends, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Baseball idiot! Can't you see he's tired? You've been making him do it all night!"

"But Gokudera, you know you enjoyed it too."

"…"

Blood rushed up to Byakuran's cheeks as he tried not to create a scene. _Tsuna! Don't do it!!_

"Ehh?! We've been doing it all week!"

….The world came tumbling upon the young Gesso. All week?! _Why? Why, Tsuna? What do you mean?? And more importantly-…_

………"….Who are you?" Sure enough, a fuming boy with a pair of tonfas and a girl with hair oddly resembling the leaves of a pineapple stood at his side, listening as if there were no tomorrow. She attempted to wipe of the trickle of blood flowing from her nose and stared curiously at the white-haired boy. And Byakuran vaguely recalled the reports of his subordinates… _Hibari Kyouya, the school disciplinary committee chairman... a ruthless student with a pet bird trained to sing his school song...Guardian of the Cloud... enjoys to torment Sawada Tsunayoshi, but may possibly feel a slight bit of attraction towards him..._ Byakuran turned towards the girl…_Dokuro Chrome, formerly known as Nagi... appears to be possessed by Rokudo Mukuro, the true Guardian of the Mist, who may also be attracted to Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

"Che," Hibari Kyouya flashed his tonfas dangerously before him, "I should be asking you the same thing." There was no way he was letting that white-haired bastard get close to HIS prey!

"Boss is Mukuro-sama's. Don't touch him," Dokuro Chrome tightened grip on her trident-like weapon.

A look of curiosity was seen on Byakuran's face, before it was replaced by a smirk. _So there really were others?_ However, the fact came as no surprise to the white-haired boy. After all, Tsuna IS beautiful.

"So,…" Byakuran drawled on, "How far have you gotten with him?"

"….?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. This bastard really wanted a death wish. "I'll bite you to death."_...che! Farther than you have at least…_

Chrome pressed her ears against the house in earnest, trying her best to listen to the conversation, for that was Mukuro-sama's desire. "Shh…"

"I swear, any minute, my video game controller will break down because of overuse," Tsuna grumbled.

Gokudera grinned in happiness at the fact that his Jyuudaime actually disagreed with that base-ball nut. "Then how about we go to the beach?"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Yamamoto piped. "But won't it be crowded?"

The gray-haired Mafioso jumped at the chance of impressing his Jyuudaime and pulled out his glasses from his pocket. "It has been tradition that every Mafia family has their own private beach. In our case, the Vongola Family has several, the closest one being on a private island of Osaka and the farthest being in Antarctica."

"Ehh?! Antarctica?!" _How in the world did we divert from video games to going to the beach?! _"Wait…that actually doesn't seem like a bad ide-" The sound of metal crashing against the wall was heard and his eyes flickered to the windows where a flash of white caught Tsuna's eye. _Could it be-... _"-um….ano….could you guys leave me for a moment?"

As soon as Gokudera and Yamamoto walked out of his room, discussing about the trip to the beach, Tsuna sprinted across his room and flung the windows open.

Luckily, with his cat-like hearing skills, Hibari managed to hear the footsteps before anyone else and stopped attacking Byakuran to run off. Chrome and Byakuran, however, were not so lucky.

"Chrome-san!...and Byakuran….Wh-What are you doing"

"Umm…"Byakuran stammered.

"Jyuudaime! Is something the matter?"

Tsuna slammed the windows shut. "uhh…..nothing's wrong…" Opening the door, the young Vongola glanced nervously at where Byakuran and Chrome were standing. "Ano…I'm going to go to the bathroom!"

"Wait, Tsuna! The bathroom's not in that direction!"

Tsuna gasped for breath as he ran out to meet the Guardian of the Mist and the white-haired boy. "What are you doing here?!" _Don't let Gokudera and Yamamoto see you!!_

Byakuran coughed and laughed nervously. "Well, that's because…hehe….so, I see you're going to the beach…"

"Don't change the subject like that!"

Chrome's eyes filled with tears at Tsuna's harsh tone of voice. "So…I can't go?" _Mukuro-sama would want to see Boss in his swimming suit..._

Tsuna's eyes softened as his cheeks turned the faintest color of red. "I-erm…suppose you could come…"

"Really?!" Byakuran threw his hands in the air. "Yay!"

"I didn't invite you!"

…… "So…I can't come?" His tears glistened under the burning sun…

Tsuna blushed even more and looked away slightly. "I…guess you could come…but don't show yourself to Yamamoto or Gokudera, or else, they'll get weird ideas…"

"Yatta!" Byakuran leaned to hug Tsuna, but succeeded in grabbing only air as Tsuna hurriedly dodged the older boy's arms.

"I'm going to go back now…" Tsuna murmured, shutting the door behind Byakuran and a clueless Chrome…  
"So…." Chrome turned to Byakuran curiously, "Who were you again?"

Tsuna sighed as he shut the door behind him. It was a wonder how he managed to keep Byakuran's existence a secret from Gokudera and Yamamoto for a year. Only Reborn really knew of him.

"Bakka-Tsuna!" Tsuna whipped around hurriedly, but not quick enough to completely dodge the flying kick aimed for the back of his head.

"Itai! Reborn! What are you doing?"

"I'm kicking you because I feel like it."

"That's not a good enough reason!" Tsuna moaned in pain as he felt a bump form at the back of his head. "itai….."

The miniscule hitman sighed. "Don't get close to him."

"Huh?"

"Byakuran."

"Eh? Why? He seems like a nice enough guy."

Reborn frowned. "Suit yourself then."


	4. Chapter 4: White Lilies

DBSG: Kufufufu...I am back!! Yeah...sorry for the long wait...I had finals...(immediately becomes emo)

Anyways, the next chapter I will be working on is Arrivedercci but Silently Crying part 5 might be out by next sunday OoO

(BLaCk LiGHt)--friend of DBSG short BL: I will do my best!! but DBSG will do most of it --DSBG's writing is the best!! but I definetly like byakuran X tsuna the best!! - -; 00;;

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Gokudera knocks at my door wearing an octopus cosplay. (BL) hm... I think it will be the day were tsuna and byakran actually kiss in the comicbook...

I love reviewers!! (hinthint)--BL-me too!! I will make it next next sunday if there is not aleast 12 reviews!!--and I am dead serious!!

* * *

"EHHHHHH!! Just how rich is the Vongola Family??" exclaimed Tsuna as the jumped down the set-up stairs of the helicopter.

"Heh! Jyuudaime, this is only one part of the beach!" said the proud Guardian of the Storm as he rubbed his nose with his index finger and continued "It's all for you!" As he said these words he faced the ocean.

"Yo, This place is great place!! Ha ha!! Reminds me of last time when we annihilated a group of seniors hahaah!!" said the Rain Guardian, his arms crossed behind his head casually.

_...Why are you smiling while you remember that kind of stuff_?? Tsuna turned his head to face the ocean; his expression changed from pale blue to that of a warm smile.

"Chrome-san, I think you have some nose problem, are you sure your not sick from the ride?" asked Kyoko as she wiped Chrome's blood from her face with a handkerchief.

"Hahi? You're bleeding?" asked Haru.

"Kufu--no, I am okay. Thank you, …..and sorry for the blood on your handkerchief" Chrome smiled lightly as she was helped by the other girls off of the helicopter.

"The helicopter ride was to the EXTREME!!" exclaimed Ryohei as he practiced boxing moves dangerously close to the cliff.

"Lambo-san is also here Mu hahaahah!!"

"No Lambo, I-pin won't let you fool around!!"

"Ahhhhh… I wanted alone time with Jyuudaime…. how did it become like this?" a depressed Gokudera said in frustration, his hands covering his face.

"Your lucky you know. I tricked Bianchi to going to a different beach," remarked Reborn, clearly regretting having to face the wrath of his lover.

"Sugoi..." Tsuna whispered in wonder, admiring the clearness of the blue water, the fresh, unpolluted salty air, the cloudless skies. The adorable jean mini skirt and and lose lacy shirt was worn by Kyoko-chan… It was really cute in Tsuna's opinion, but somehow, he didn't blush like how he would have before--  
"Gyahahah! Lambo-san is going to be the first one to play in the water!" The hyperactive kid dressed in a cow's suit sped by the others to the salty water of the beach.  
"I-pin will play too!"  
Gokudera growled in annoyance, lifting his right hand to his head to wipe away beads of sweat, while struggling to carry his and his future boss's luggage with the other hand.

"That dumbass cow, we haven't even put away our belongings yet."  
"Hahi, this beach is as good as the one in Mafia Land!" Haru, throwing a heavily-stuffed luggage bag at Gokudera, ran to meet up with Lambo and I-pin in the water.  
"Oi!"  
Grinning, Yamamoto rested and arm around the gray-haired Mafioso's shoulder. "It's okay. We men, should be able to carry the rest to the hotel."

"Teme! Don't touch me! Your arm is heavy!"

Tsuna looked worriedly at the struggling Gokudera. "Ano, if it's too much for you, then, can I have my luggage back? I'll carry mine."

Glancing at his Jyuudaime's care-filled eyes, inside the self-proclaimed Jyuudaime's Right-hand Man awoke a new power.

"Jyuudaime! It's okay! I feel like I can even run to the hotel now!" He shouted in almost a Ryohei-like manner, swinging all three luggage bags as to prove his strength to his future boss.

"Yosh! Then let's race to the EXTREME!" The equally pumped-up Guardian of the Sun shouted, emphasizing as usual on the 'extreme' part. Yamamoto let out a laugh as he and Tsuna watched the two Guardians race off, leaving behind clouds of sand.

Tsuna sighed. Well it could've turned out better. At least the Guardian of the Mist decided to come in female form...or more importantly, at least Hibari, who still loathed the idea of herding together like herbivores, refused to come. (Though it must've killed the Guardian of the Cloud to refuse the chance of seeing a certain Vongola herbivore in only his swimming trunks.)

"Tsuna! I'm going to go to the hotel to drop of my stuff...the others' as well...you stay here!"

"Ehh? Are you sure, Yamamoto?"

The swordsman grinned. "Yeah, Gokudera-kun has your luggage with him, so it should be okay. Keep the others company." And with that, the Guardian of the Rain jogged away.  
"Tsuna-kun!"He turned.

"Kyoko-chan!" Ryohei's little sister smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me and onii-chan!"  
The Vongola successor smiled. "It was nothing. Gokudera-kun was the one who suggested this trip." Strange… he normally would have blushed more or at least stammered, but it wasn't too hard to talk to her now. Perhaps...it was all thanks to Reborn's vigorous training...

"Boss, Mukuro-sama wants to see you take off your shirt."

"Eh?!"

"Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan! Come play in the water!" Haru grabbed the girls by the wrist and dragged them to the water.  
Tsuna really wondered why it wasn't the same as before as he gazed out at the three girls in the distance. He took his gaze off from the girls and started to set up the beach, and the barbecue party materials. Carefully, Tsuna jammed the giant parasol into the ground, making sure that it would not fall over. He set out the large towels and put up the portable seats.

_When will the other be coming or more importantly, where on earth is Reborn?_...Actually, he didn't really WANT to know where that trouble-making baby went.

His attention was grabbed by a loud squeal as Haru splashed water at the others. Giggling, Kyoko splashed back while Lambo and I-pin just made a big mess throwing sand at each other. Chrome just stood there.

Tsuna shivered. Although he finally knew how to swim, flashbacks of his child self still haunted his mind.

A sand crab poked its head out of the sand, only to burrow back in seconds later.  
Byakuran... Geez, and he made a big fuss about wanting to go too... He could've at least told Tsuna that he wasn't able to come.  
The sand was so warm...it almost felt... good...  
He suddenly had the urge to take off his shirt and lay down on the ground as to let his skin absorb the warmth radiating from the fine white sand. Without thinking, Tsuna pulled off his shirt and threw it next to the parasol.  
Nearby, Dokuro Chrome's nose mysteriously started to bleed, and a series of 'kufufus' were to be heard.  
"Hahi?! Chrome-san, you're nose is bleeding!" Haru screeched, stopping in the middle of her splashing contest with Kyoko.

"Oh," The Guardian of the Mist wiped her nose, trying to block out Mukuro's thoughts, "it's nothing." _My kawaii Chrome...Now's the chance!! Let me ravis-I mean, take over the Vongola's body!!_ "You can't boss...the others are watching," Chrome whispered, struggling to fight against Mukuro's will.

"Wahh! It feels so good!" Tsuna breathed out, waving out his arms to make sand-angels. Closing his eyes, he smelled the salty air, listened to the gentle swish of the waves, took in the warmth of the sun-... Eh? Where'd the sun go?

Casually opening one eye, the Vongola Jyuudaime saw a dark figure looming over him, blocking any sun rays from touching his skin.

"Eh? Byakur-mff!"

"Wow, we're almost there!" Yamamoto panted out. He along with Gokudera and Ryohei were running towards where the others were, or in Gokudera's mind, where his 'Jyuudaime' was. True enough, the rough outline of the girls' figures could be seen in the distance... but where was Tsuna?

"I'm gonna run to the EXTREME!" The Guardian of the Sun shouted to no one in particular as he rushed off to greet his sister.

Tsuna... oh wait, there he was... A good 30 feet away from the water, Tsuna's figure was seen, apparently seen being taken away by some other white-haired person...

Yamamoto's eyebrows slightly furrowed. He thought many times that Gokudera was a little too much towards Tsuna, he should know there is no chance for him… Yamamoto sighed then let out a small laugh. "Gokudera-kun, I know you love Tsuna so much, but that's a bit too much!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Gokudera wheezed out several feet behind Yamamoto. He did not take a sport, unlike the baseball nut, and the boxing idiot; so technically, he was less fit than the other two boys and was panting to catch up.  
Yamamoto's smile faltered.

"Wait...if you're here and Tsuna's there..."

"What the hell are you getting at?!"

"-Then who's the guy who just kidnapped Tsuna?"

"……"

"……."

Byakuran glanced down at Tsuna's unconscious face. He seemed to be at peace, and a tiny smile graced the Vongola's lips. The sun was setting and the reds and yellows shined through the large pained window. The white lilies what filled the view right outside the window actually shined orange and red. The bed that Tsuna was laying in too was white but shown yellow against the golden sun.

He stroked Tsuna's the brown hair as it shone a golden color in the sun. Byakuran bent his head down and pecked him on the cheek. _Heh I bet that tonfa-weilding bastard never saw this…_ The sun disappeared and the stars set in, the moon covered by clouds.

Tsuna's eyes jerked open. "where-...? I was being dragged!" Looking up, his eyes met a pair of violet ones.

"...Byakuran?" Byakuran smirked bent his head near Tsuna's right ear and bit it slightly.

"Eh!...Ung…"

"Yes? You called?" breathed the white-haired Gesso as his hands quickly unbuttoned the younger boy's shirt.

Tsuna opened his mouth. "Wai…"

Byakuran kissed him again and this time slipped his tongue in.

"Ngh!" Tsuna's eyes squeezed shut tightly. He couldn't breathe... _Reborn! ...save me..._

Byakuran ran his tongue slightly over Tsuna's upper lip, allowing Tsuna air. "Bya…Ah!" Byakuran dropped from Tsuna's lips to his nipple and licked around it and had nibbled it slightly. "S-stop...o-onegai…"

"Onegai?" Byakuran took his index finger and rubbed the hardened nipple back and forth.

"Ngh..haa…haa" Tsuna blushed "Don't…do…"

"Are you sure? You know... I didn't touch your other nipple at all but it is really hard right now, Sawada...Tsunayoshi..." Byakuran licked the other nipple, causing a shiver to erupt from the Vongola's spine.

"Enn…Ah!!" Tsuna opened in surprise. Byakuran reached into reached under Tsuna's trunks. Tears started to trickle down his face. Byakuran enjoyed staring at the boy's face as every small touch he made below the trunks made Tsuna either jump or shiver.

"Don't look so closely…" Tsuna breathed out as he blushed a deeper red after meeting eyes with Byakuran.

Byakuran licked of one of the tears, trailing to the right ear again. "Why? It's too hard to see unless I do that. I want to see your expressions but there is only starlight..." As Byakuran said this, he suddenly realized it was becoming easier to see Tsuna's face. Now only Tsuna's right eye had tears forming, he had licked off the other one. After brushing the tear on the right eye off with one hand, Byakuran sat up and looked out the window

Tsuna, also realizing the change, perked up and also looked out the window. The clouds that were covering the moon had just disappeared, showing the bright light reflected off the white lilies below.

"Sugoi! It's so pretty!" At first, Tsuna was truly amazed at the scenery. He turned to see Byakuran's expression. For the first time, he saw an expression of surprise and awe on Byakuran's face which Tsuna had regarded as impossible before. His hand reached out automatically towards Byakuran's face not realizing how close to the edge that he was after jumping up with excitement at the scenery. He almost fell off. However, a firm hand grabbed him before that happened.

"Don't think you're gonna run away that easily…Tsunayoshi-kun, you're still a virgin right?" said Byakuran regaining his sly smirk, pinning Tsuna by grabbing both of his small hands under just one of his large hands.

Tsuna said, "That's not true you see I was reaching out too—" but after giving a second though to what he was about to say, Byakuran kissed him lightly on the lips. Tsuna blushed madly which was even more evident in the moon light…

Byakuran took one lily from the vase and crushed it with his still wounded hand. _Tsuna, what happened to our lives? Only if you didn't mind crushing things like I did… Although it was that part of you that I--loved…_The moon was no longer there but the sun was definitely rising. Again he couldn't get any sleep—he never really did...not since his lover's death.


	5. Chapter 5: Agony

BL: Sorry-- This chapter is reallyyyyyy weird and it is still in process of editing… sort of long and DSBG will be editing it but I had to go some where for a while and tried to call her but I couldn't.. it was my part that took sooooo long because I needed to match this to the manga—it is really does match you can see !! ohoh—this one doesn't have mature because it was getting to long and I need a chapter that gets things moving instead of all flash backs with Tsuna… TT… welll…. Next chap I will promise a realllly realllly mature scene but I really cant promise that it will come out soon… oh and this chapter has not been edited yet so if it is unreadable please wait until DSBG edits it TT DSBG's is the part that had less grammatical mistakes!!--

DSBG's forte good writing, funny, no grammer mistakes, sweet love

BL's forte bad writing, bloody scenes, love scenes—which are not that great either… TT

DBSG: ...She's lying...anyways, I finished editing(even though it's not that good) ;

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Byakuran shares a bag of chocolate-flavored marshmallows with me.

* * *

Byakuran leaded back on his chair and kicked off from the inside of his desk and stared at his ceiling blankly. He lifted his wounded hand that was bandaged up and sniffed it, smelling the delicate scent of lilies and slowly allowed his blank face to form a smirk. He turned his chair to face outside. He was really tired... he really wanted to sleep... he really wanted to scream and beat down his father one more time...So..._Why the hell am I smiling?_

* * *

"Byakuran—help me, that wretched Guardian of the Storm almost killed me!—come, on get over here!" yelled his father, blood streaming freely out of his right shoulder.

Byakuran stared at his father, and a smirk spread across his face.

"Byak—what the hell are you doing??"

Byakuran popped open a new bag of marshmellows and sat in a chair watching his father carefully. He only continued to grin wider at each sound of blood dropping and hitting the floor.

His father's eyes widened, "I am your father, so your going to"—

"What? So I was your son? Haven't heard that before. Oh and Father, I think it is time to tell you, I think it is time we make a treaty with the Vongola family." Byakuran smiled and popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"You…Listen to me, I will listen to all this crap later so quickly help—Gah-!" Byakuran's father let out a small gasp of pain as his 'son' crushed his father's hand with one foot.

"Crap? Sorry, but you have to listen to it. You understand that the treaty requires the signature of the Vongola—the dieing will flame and the Millefiore's is also required so your going to teach me how to do it." Byakuran grinned and took his boot off of his father's hand and sat down again while consuming another marshmallow.

"Ugh…To have a son like you…" His father looked down at his bloody twisted hand and thought _He purposely only hurt my left hand so that I can still teach him the Millfiore's signature…Hmpf, I grew him up as a little fox with sharp teeth…_

He forced a smile. "Okay then, I will give you the position as Boss and the signature, if and only you kill the Vongola—"

Byakuran leaned until his face was suddenly only 2 mm away from his father's. "Are you deaf, or maybe stupid? Do you know what situation you're in? Give me the way to do signature or you are going to loose your left hand really soon..."Byakuran's smile only grew wider as his father's eyes widened in fear...

* * *

"I gave you the ring and the signature so get me some help—let me live—"

"Yeah, you won't lose your left hand." Byakuran took a piece of cloth from the table and wiped the blood off the ring before putting it on his middle finger as it glowed a light turquoise. "Instead, since your no longer needed, I'll practice to see how this ring works—I suppose without a box..."

"Stop! No wait, let me live, I gave what you wanted you're my son!!" his father flinched as he used both his right and the destroyed left hand to maneuver himself away from Byakuran as far away as he could.

_Son..._Byakuran smirked. "Then I think I'll call you, Papa for my first and last time..." His fathers eyes grew bigger and the turquoise light from the ring continued to glow, the light reflecting off Byakuran's slick eyes.

"You're a monster...you're!—"

There was no such thing as "Father" any longer, instead a unrecognizable heap of a corpse. Byakuran's face and body was blotted with blood once more. He wiped his bloody hands on the small parts of his clothes that were still dry.

"Plan, fulfilled…and another secret I can never tell him…" He took the marshmallow packet that he had left on his fathers work desk and ate another marshmallow.

* * *

One Year Later...

Byakuran stared up at the ceiling of his room. _Hmm...it's about time for the Guardian of the Mist to do something isn't it..._ He stood up and left the room

Leo was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Leo!"

"Oh Byakuran-sama you came oh and I have discuss some things with you."

Byakuran put his bandaged hand into his pocket and answered, "If it is about raising your salary I don't think I can do that—"

"Oh no! I am really happy with my salary—it's just that I think I will resign…"

"Hmmm Leo kun, can I ask why you only told Glo-kun about Chrome being in Kokuyo land... and made sure he wouldn't say much about it—well his jaw was pretty much broken..." Byakuran shut his eyes while he continued his explaining, smiling and ignoring the fact that his bandaged hand was starting to get sweaty.

"Byakuran sama...? What are you saying..."

There was an awkward silence.

"That is enough. You are Guido Greco-kun… ha, or should I say... Vongola's Guardian of the Mist..." Byakuran's hand relaxed..._ Gomen-ne, Tsuna… Looks like I really don't have much choice…I really don't care… any more…_

"Eh? Vongla's Guardian of the Mist?"

"Yup!" Byakuran opened his eyes, smiling even wider "Rokudo Mukuro-kun"

"Ehh? What the hell... No, I..." Leo hesitated and an eerie smile spread across his face. "Since when..."

_So, I really was right..._

"A long time ago Mukuro kun oh! Around the time I ordered Datura Flowers I thought you would have known! It means disguise"

"Hmm... I though you were watching me a bit too much..."

"Your working with the Vongola..."

"Oh? That is wrong—Tsunayoshi is merely my target...Nothing more"

"Oh, is that so…"

"I was looking forward to this moment...to defeat you..." Byakuran pulled out his non-injured hand, allowing the ring on his middle finger glint.

* * *

"Byakuran… Sometimes it makes me wonder how I suddenly became boss of the Vongola—I mean well… I really hate hurting others and I am not scary like Hibari and I never thought the Vongola as a mafia base." Tsuna said as he stroked Byakuran's hair. Byakuran lifted his head off of Tsuna's lap and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hm I really don't like it if you talk about Hibari in front of me…" Byakuran wrapped his right arm around Tsuna and placed him on his lap.

"Don't do that when we are naked! And you promised that _that_ was the last for the night!" Tsuna was blushing madly.

"Aww"

"No means NO!" Tsuna bent over to kneel his way off of Byakuran's lap. Suddenly Byakuran pulled him back and hugged him tightly. "Hey!" Tsuna grabbed Byakuran's arms in futile use to try and pry himself out.

"You really don't change to do…" Byakuran set his head down on Tsuna's left shoulder. Tsuna stopped struggling but instead placed his arms on top of Byakuran's. Byakuran's eyes widened in surprise and there was only silence. The awkward silence was broken by Tsuna.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Tsuna you are truly gifted as a good Vongola leader…A pure one too… Sometimes I get scared that you will leave me…" Byakuran lifted his head as Tsuna turned his face allowing their eyes to meet. "My past is not exactly a pretty one Tsuna…"

"But the past is the past right? I promise you—I won't leave you…be...bec...because—I…I...love you…." Byakuran's eyes widened. Tsuna blushing madly turned his head around. "But! You have to promise me something too!"

"What is that" Byakuran smirked his eyes giving off a playful shine. Tsuna turned to look at him with a serious face.

"You must not kill any one."

* * *

"Kufufu… I am truly not a match for you…you have many skills hidden behind that smile of yours…" Mukuro huffed. Blood was pouring freely through his gloved hand that was covering his right eye.

"You mustn't flatter me like that—you must have more allusions within that bloody eye of yours...I know that you were not fighting me seriously in the first place... your plan was only to send information on the Millefiore's fighting policy to the Vongola head quarters… then to escape as a illusion…"

Byakuran let the white storm of lighting surround the winged ring. "But you made a small miscalculation… information can not penetrate through this office nor can illusion's escape, a small secret I kept from Leo-kun."

Mukuro's eyes widened as the white storm around the ring grew...

"Bye bye..."

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, the feared Guardian of the Cloud was alone. _Why?_

"Not here...He's not here..." Not even his pride could hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He punched a tree angrily.

"Why did you leave me? Tsunayoshi..."

"Kyo-san! Where are you?" Kusakabe called out worriedly. He was not very far from where Hibari was.

Standing up, Hibari clenched his teeth and glared down at the coffin before him. _How could you die so easily? How could you die...like an herbivore?_

* * *

Tsuna panted heavily, sweat trickling down his face almost in the form of tears.

"What are you doing?" Hibari sneered as he forcefully shoved him to the wall with a tonfa. "If you're this weak, then I can't guarantee your life next time."

Coughing and panting at the same time, Tsuna only stared back, too tired to attack back.

The Guardian of the Cloud growled dangerously and brought his face closer to Tsuna's. "It's no fun for me if you're this weak."

_If you die again, I'll never forgive you...like that time..._

_**"Hibari-san, Ohayo!"**__ "What do you want, herbivore?" __**"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say hi."**__ "Che!"_

Hibari's eyes widened. "Urg!" His tonfas clattered to the floor as he grabbed his head in pain at the sudden memory.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yanked off his glove and worriedly extended an arm. "You don't look so good. Are you ok-"

"Don't touch me!" _Slap!_

He stood, dazed, staring at his hand, unable to meet the younger, weaker boy's eyes. _What did I just do?_

"You may go now. We'll finish this tomorrow."

Grabbing his stinging hand, Tsuna quietly sprinted away, leaving Hibari alone to suffer.

"That kid...is not the Tsunayoshi I know." Tears trickled down his cheeks once more...or perhaps it was just sweat...yes...it must be just sweat. "The Tsunayoshi I know...is not here anymore."

* * *

Byakuran skipped into Shouichi's room as he easily avoided stepping on the CD cases sprawled all over the floor. Shouichi did not realize Byakuran's existence until he dropped a bouquet of asters on his key board. Shouichi, surprised, flung backwards from his chair, causing a pile of books behind him to crash down.

"Why are you here?" Shouichi stood up and bent down to pick up the pile of books stacking them up messily. Byakuran smiled and said,

"You should clean up this room Shou-kun. I came to deliver some flowers to you"

"I told you to stop sending me flowers...Did you kill him?" Shouichi asked as he placed the last book on the pile.

"Who?" Byakuran asked as his smirk grew wider.

Shouichi's face darkened."The Guardian of the Mist…"

Byakuran pulled out his bandaged hand. "I fought him"

Shouichi managed a smile. "You got that way before you fought him—so answer me..."

"Oh yeah... Leo is gone"

"How did you know he was a spy?" Shouichi stood up to meet Byakuran in the eye.

"Oh, that's because I know for sure that the real Leo was dead a long time ago"

Shouichi stared at Byakuran.

Byakuran's smirk faded. "When a person has an illusion of someone whom they never deserved, that person will never know when to let go…" _Tsuna... why is it...that I can't let go of you…when it was you who broke the promise…_ "I really hate illusions…"

Shouichi looked away. It was the first time he saw Byakuran face without the sly smile...the first time he seemed so desolate. Shouichi gathered his courage to look back up just to see Byakuran's smirk once again.

"Shou-kun, sometimes you can't find the answer to everything through calculations. Be careful because the entire Vongola is like that. They are all...unpredictable" Byakuran grabbed Shouichi's hand and pulled him closer and stuck one of the asters from the bouquet behind Shouichi's ear.

Before Shouichi had any time to react, Byakuran let go of Shouichi and left the room. He fell to his knees. _Calculations? Unpredictable?_ The aster fell to the floor.

"Aster...Unpredictable conclusions in the language of flowers..."

* * *

Tsuna stared dejectedly at his hand. It was no longer red...but why did it still hurt. "Even though Hibari-san is scary...I've never seen him act so coldly before." He sighed. "Did my future self do something to piss him off?"

"Don't think of it that way, Tsuna-nii"

"...Fuuta!"

Fuuta smiled gently. "Can I sit next to you?" Without waiting for a response, he sat.

"...you know...Hibari-san is just feeling annoyed."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "Annoyed?"

"I think it was because back than, your future self chose to listen to Byakuran, than him, which is probably why the future you is...dead." He smiled again. "Don't take it too seriously. Oh!! And Chrome-san is better thanks to Hibari san although... I don't think now is a good time to thank him..."

"Chrome is getting better.. that is good…" Tsuna said absent mildly.

_Chrome is better…This attack plan will have to work…hmmm… _Tsuna stared at the door way where Hibari left. _So every time Hibari sees me, he sees my dead future self?—Because I chose to listen to Byakuran...my future self is dead?_ Tsuna looked down to his feet and continued to think, _what on earth happened with my future self..._

* * *

After saying 'goodnight' to Fuuta, Tsuna left the room dejectedly and trudged down the hall, passing the room where Hibari usually was...

"The herbivore outside-"

Tsuna froze where he was.

"-tell me who you are. If you don't, I'll bite you to death."

The door slid open slowly in an agonizing way. "...Hibari-san."

_Sawada..._

Hibari sat inside, sipping tea. His black yukata slid open partly as he bent down gracefully to pour more. "What is it? Sawada, what are you doing around this time?"

Bravely (or perhaps foolishly), Tsuna stepped in, sliding the door shut as he did so.

"I'm tired, so just tell me the basics and leave." Hibari closed his eyes. _I don't want to see you...I don't want to hurt again._

"I-" Tsuna gulped and prepared himself. "-I'm sorry."

While Hibari opened his eyes in slight surprise, his expression remained emotionless.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Hibari-san," he repeated.

"What for?"

"I don't want you to feel annoyed when I'm around. Even though you want to forget the past, you can't...so I'm trying to stop that from happening again...but-" Tsuna balled his fists nervously.

_Stop...Stop talking..._"But what?"

"But, you can't bring a dead person back to life!" he finally choked out.

_I don't want to hear!_

"...pftt..." Hibari snapped. "Pft...HAHAHA!!

"Hi-Hibari..." Tsuna could only stand and watch in fear as the Guardian of the Cloud threw his head back and broke out into hysterical laughter, something Hibari himself had never done before. He could only wait until the strange laughter subsided.

After some time, Hibari set down his tea, which had been threatening to spill during his outburst. His face was expressionless as if it had never undergone the fit of laughter earlier. He stood up. "What you said...if that's so,...then what are you?"

"huh?"

"Why is a supposedly dead person standing in front of me? Even though you're Tsuna...YOU'RE NOT THE TSUNAYOSHI I KNOW!" Hibari could only smile sadistically as Tsuna flinched in fear. "So don't talk as if you know."

"I-"

"Don't talk as if you know me!" Pushing Tsuna to the wall, he grabbed hold of the herbivore's neck, cutting off his air. It was delicate... as if the tiniest squeeze would destroy the Vongola brat altogether.

"Hi-Hiba...san-"

"See? You're weak. An herbivore like you wouldn't last long at all. Just like last time-" _Even I don't think I can completely defeat Byakuran and yet, you believe you can?_

A slender arm extended and gently stroked the Guardian's cheek.

Hibari looked in surprise at the dying Vongola.

_Even though, I can break your neck with just one snap and not feel any remorse...even though I can kill you..._ Hibari's eye's widened. _...you can still...smile?_

Slowly but surely, his grip on Tsuna loosened just enough until Tsuna could breathe properly.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna rasped out, "When I was little, I knew a boy. He was just like you..." Weakly lifting his arms, he raised the corner of his temporary tutor's mouth upwards. "You should smile."

Something wet ran down Hibari's cheek. Sweat...yes...it was probably sweat. "You..." Lowering his hands from Tsuna's neck, he pulled him into a hug and felt the boy faint out of exhaustion in his arms.

_I'll protect you this time. This time...I will bite you to death, Byakuran..._

* * *

BL: I will congratulate you if you were able to read up to this point!! With out being bothered by how many grammatical errors…. TT I will appogise about that again… it is hard to find people other then the two of us to edit it without them freaking out about the content…. TT…. next scene will be mature—I will put it in some how… or other… ㅡ ㅡ;;;; and please honestly tell me if this chapter was boring because of the first part I did… constructive criticism… I will try and fix the things I lack…and then beg DSBG for help ;;;;

DBSG: ㅡ ㅡ...please ignore whatever BL just said/wrote...


End file.
